Episode 1
The first episode of Miracle 4: World Tour. It was published onto meganedon's Youtube channel on ______. This episode introduces the Miracle 4 as a whole before centering around the main leader, Uno. Synopsis Getting the Group Together The episode starts with pop'n music mascots Mimi and Nyami making a headline broadcast, stating that after the break, they'll discuss the sudden disappearance and decline of idol groups and what will become of the once-praised performers when their time in the spotlight comes to a close. This leads on to 2st making a rather snarky remark on the segment, claiming that the story's probably just a hoax, and tells Waka (who's sitting in front of the TV) not to worry so much about it. Uno enters with a bowl of assorted greens and asks if Force has arrived yet, as he'd called the three of them to meet for a "special announcement". Waka replies that he'd been in his room for what felt like forever, possibly hogging the bathroom or just sleeping through the meeting. The matador simply chuckles, fixing the problem in an instant by yelling a loud "Yeeee..." in the house. Sure enough, the call works and Force busts through the other door, replying with an even louder, more obnoxious "--HAWW!!" The group then moves to gather over a small table, the bowl of greens Uno was carrying now off on the center of the tabletop. It's here that Uno hints that the old days of the Miracle 4 just sitting around and doing nothing are about to come to an end. Recalling the news teaser, Waka begins to get anxious and trembles a bit, but 2st and Force seem to just get a tad curious. When the older male then says he's taken a "risky step, but a big one", the others chime in to finish the sentence; 2st guesses that Uno was finally accepted to a cooking competition of sorts, Waka guesses that he's going to become a charity worker, and Force guesses that Uno was finally going to get a girlfriend....all to which Uno feverishly declines. Instead, he finally breaks the news in the most dramatic sense imaginable; he's taken the opportunity to sign up the Miracle 4 to perform in the Pop'n Summer Festival, one of the biggest concerts to be held in the nation. 2st, Force, and Waka are absolutely astonished at the statement, even going as far as to discredit themselves of being able to perform at such a high standard as the festival. It sounds like a fight's going to ensue when the group members start pointing out their flaws, when Uno calls them all back to recall just how much money they've been losing from dropping out as "regular idols". They haven't gotten a raise in years, rent's become more of a hassle than ever, and they've been fed pasta salad for the past week. He then raises the others' hopes into imagining just how happier things would get with not just a little more cash, but a surplus of fans and popularity, like the good old days. Once he gets the other three to get in on the idea, he assigns each one of them with a goal; 2st must start to find some auditions around town and get back to acting and Waka's in charge of spreading the news of the Miracle 4's return however he can. He seems a little bit hesitant on what to assign Force, however. And before he even can, the opening song starts. A Test of Wits The next morning, Uno sets out in a rather casual outfit to start freshening up his skills as both a cook and a swordsman. After a brief exchange of dialogue with 2st, he goes onto a bus to who he says is "an old friend of his". Upon entry, however, the house seems desolate, with the only inhabitant being a gray-furred cat in a butler suit. Despite his attempts to strike a conversation, the cat refuses to speak to Uno, much less inform him on what happened to his mentor who used to stay there, until he proves himself worthy through a sort of kitchen test. After dicing vegetables, skewering meats, and breaking a few sweats, Uno finally completes the test and serves the resulting meal to the cat, who eats it most whole-heartedly. But even after that, it still doesn't speak a word. Instead, it hands Uno a note, from his mentor himself, stating that should he ever return, he'll be found "wherever there is a wind of change." And as much as Uno wanted an elaboration, he'd also grown quite tired from the cook-off, and just decides to take the letter home. On the way back, he reads it extensively, the road back to the Miracle 4's house fading to black as the credits roll. Post-Credits Teaser Right after the credits, 2st is at the same spot as he was before Uno departed, having fallen asleep. Meanwhile, Waka feels Uno's forehead and comments on how hot and sweaty he felt to the touch, asking what happened to him as he offers a glass of water. A nervous laugh comes out of Uno as he simply replies, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, hijo...." Trivia * Hombre De Fideos was originally going to be released sometime early February, but both technical issues and schedule clashes set the script to be delayed for about two weeks. * This episode is also the only one to have the storyboards drawn traditionally by hand. * In the original scripts, the news Uno broke out was that the Miracle 4 was at risk of facing a foreclosure. But this scenario's amount of "urgency" felt a bit too harsh and direct for his character, inducing the later change to reveal what happens in the finale. * The name Hombre De Fideos literally translates to "The Noodle Man" in Spanish. Category:Episodes